Summer Camp
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: What if Nick and Sara met as teenagers at a day camp near Park City, Utah working as CITs Counselors In Training in 1988? UPDATE: Chapter 15 is up and FINALLY running!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

What if Nick and Sara met as teenage CITs (Counselors in Training) at a day camp near Park City, Utah in the summer of 1988? Expect an appearance or two from a then 13 year old Greg Sanders.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Getting To Salt Lake City International Airport

Time: Summer 1988

Nick, Melody and their parents – Dallas Fort Worth to Salt Lake City

"Nick, are you nervous?" Melody Stokes asked here younger brother.

"Mel, you think I am nervous about being a CIT?" Nick replied with a question.

"Well, you are fidgeting in your seat," she said.

"Fine, I am a little nervous!" Nick snapped. "Are you happy now?"

"Melody Joanne Stokes, stop hassling your little brother!" Jillian Stokes said. "Nick, you are going to have fun and maybe meet the girl of your dreams."

"Mom, I have to help out the counselor with I don't know how many kids in the group," Nick protested. "I don't know if there will be time for romance."

"When we leave the airport," Melody said. "I'll tell you what to expect with this job. I was a CIT two years ago."

"Kids, the flight attendants are serving lunch," Bill Stokes said.

Nick and his sister gave each other a look expressing embarrassment. He was 16 going on 17 and she was 19. They were the two youngest of Bill and Jillian's seven kids, but they didn't like to be called kids.

"Young man, young lady, here's your lunch," a young flight attendant. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke, please," Melody said.

"Do you have iced tea?" Nick asked. "If you do, I would like some, please."

"Yes, we do," she smiled and gave the two young adults their drinks.

Twenty minutes later, Nick had already finished his lunch while his sister and parents were still eating theirs.

"Jillian, you gave birth to a Tasmanian Devil nearly 17 years ago," Bill hissed observing how his youngest child ate from across the aisle. "That boy sure has the appetite of one."

"Bill, leave him alone," Jillian protested. "He is still growing."

"How is he growing?" he asked. "Is he getting taller or fatter?"

Jillian shrugged her shoulders and finished her dessert. She didn't want to argue with her husband.

During the rest of the flight, the Stokes fell asleep.

Sara and Brian - San Francisco to Salt Lake City

"Sara, I know that landing is the most difficult part," Brian Sidle, age 20, said. "You are making it more difficult by digging your longish nails into my skin. I would have to ask mom and dad to have you declawed."

"You are barrel of laughs, Brian" Sara, age 16, said to her brother. "I can't believe you suckered me into becoming a CIT."

"It wasn't my idea," Brian defended himself. "Mom and dad thought you needed to enjoy yourself outside of Tamales Bay. I bet there is a cute and smart guy that wants to meet you and get to know you."

"Brian, in most teenage girls' world," Sara said. "There is no such things as a cute and smart guy. You either choose a handsome jock or a loser nerd."

"I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised," Brian chuckled.

Suddenly, the plane touched down and taxied down the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Salt Lake City International Airport," the flight attendant said. "We ask that you remain seated until the captain has turned of the seat belt sign and the plane has come to a complete stop. We also ask that you exercise caution when you open the overhead bins as items may have shifted during the flight. If Salt Lake City is your final destination, your baggage claim is area A. If you are making a connecting flight, please pay attention to the departure screens. On behalf of the San Francisco based crew, we know you have a choice of airlines and we're glad you chose ours. Have a nice day!"

An hour later, Brian and Sara with their suitcases and bags were sitting in a shuttle bus waiting to be taken to an area of cottages for the camp's out of town staff members and campers. Sara immediately fell asleep on her brother's shoulder not aware of a gorgeous young man around her age and his family were seated nearby.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick and Sara are introduced to the counselors they will be working with. Two people want to introduce the two CITs to each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Checking In, Assignments, Reunions and Introductions

Brian woke Sara when the shuttle arrived at the campsite area. The other family that traveled with them had already gotten off and entered a building. The Sidle siblings got off and went to that building. The staff members had to check in, get their assignments and meet the people they would work for.

"Brian Sidle, welcome back," a woman in her early very 30s said. "I knew that you would return for another fun filled summer. You are still working with the 12-14 year old boys group. I will introduce your CIT soon."

"Paula, this is my sister Sara," Brian introduced his sister. "She is a CIT. Go easy on her, she is new to this camp."

"Brian, I am going to take care of your sister," Paula said. "In fact, I am going to introduce her to the counselor she will work with now. Sara, come with me."

Sara and Paula approached a young woman who was about to pick up a duffle bag from the floor.

"Melody Stokes, I would like you to meet your CIT," Paula said. "Her name is Sara Sidle, she'll work with you with the 12-14 year old girls group."

"Pleased to meet you, Sara," Melody said. "Are you related to Brian Sidle?"

"He's my brother," Sara smiled. "How do you know him?"

"We worked here last year," Melody said. "We are just friends."

"Where are you from?" Sara asked.

"I'm from Dallas, Texas," Melody said. "I know you are from Tamales Bay, California."

Meanwhile Sara and Melody got to know each other, Paula went back to Brian. She told him to follow her until the saw a young man around Sara's age.

"Brian Sidle, meet your CIT Nicholas Stokes," Paula introducing the two young men.

"Please, call me Nick," Nick said. "It's nice meeting you! I assume you know my sister Melody Stokes."

"Yes, but don't worry," Brian said. "We are friends!"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend back home who will kick your ass," Nick said. "She does have a boyfriend, but he is a very sweet guy."

"Nick, how old are you?" Brian asked.

"I am 16," Nick said. "I will be 17 on August 18. Why do you ask?"

"I have a sister your age," Brian smiled. "She won't turn 17 until September 16."

"Wow, is she cute?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but all the guys in her high school don't think so," Brian shook his head.

"If it's true what you said about your sister," Nick said. "Those guys are as blind as bats, if they ignore her like that."

Back to Sara and Melody

"Get out of here!" Melody exclaimed. "You are going to be 17 on September 16. My younger brother is going to be 17 on August 18. What a small world this is! I want you to meet him."

"Is he smart or cute?" Sara asked.

"He is both," Melody said taking Sara by the arm and walking towards two young men talking.

"Hey Brian, I am here with a friend of yours," Sara said.

"Melody!" Brian shouted.

"Brian!" Melody shouted back. "You haven't changed much!"

"Neither have you!" Brian said. "Are you still going to Texas Tech?"

"Yes, I am going to be a sophomore," Melody said. "I am planning to major in Psychology, but I don't know what to minor in. I also got into a sorority!"

"Congratulations!" Brian smiled. "If you ask me if I am still at Berkeley, yes I am still there. I am a history major going into my junior year, but I haven't decided what to minor in. No, I haven't joined a fraternity."

They heard their siblings clear their throats.

"Do you want to introduce them?" Melody asked looking Nick and Sara.

"No, you do it," Brian smiled at the prospect that his sister could have a boyfriend, even if he lives in Texas and she in California.

"Nick, this is Sara," Melody said. "She is Brian's sister. Sara, this is my younger brother Nick."

"Pleased to meet you," the two 16 year olds said at the same time while shaking their hands.

Nick looked at Brian and smiled.

"Brian, you lied to me, she isn't cute," Nick said and got on the receiving end of glares from the Sidles and Melody. "Your sister is the most beautiful girl here besides my sister."

"Thanks," Brian said as his glare returned to a smile. "Kids, I am going outside to catch up with Melody. You should get to know each other before we look for our cottages."

In that split second, Nick and Sara were alone. They spent a few moments looking at each other not saying anything.

"So, Sara, what brings you to Utah?" Nick asked finally breaking the silence.

"My parents run a Bed and Breakfast in Tamales Bay, California," Sara said. "I sometimes help out. My genius brother suggested that I get away from the place and have some fun. What about you?"

"I wanted to be here," Nick said. "I asked for an application, filled it out, had a phone interview and here I am."

"It's a small world," Sara observed. "I am going to be a CIT under your sister and you are going be one under my brother."

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "Listen, do you have anything on your brother just in case if he gives me a hard time."

"Hell yeah, I do," she replied. "Only if you could give me something on your sister if she does the same."

"It's a deal," Nick said.

"When I was 14 and he was 16," Sara said. "He was dancing around his room like some doofus wearing the dorkiest looking underwear. He was trying to be like Tom Cruise in that famous scene in Risky Business. I took my mom's Polaroid and took a photo of it. He hasn't seen it yet, I hid somewhere in my room. It is so hidden that even I don't know what I did with it. Also, when he was 17, he and his friends were nearly arrested for breaking into this one girl's house and doing a panty raid."

"Two years ago, Melody was arrested for shoplifting at our local mall," Nick said. "The charges were dropped, but our District Attorney father was livid. She was grounded for two weeks and was lucky she didn't miss her senior prom."

"You know something, Nick," Sara said.

"What is it Sara?" Nick asked.

"I haven't been here two hours and already I have a friend in you," Sara smiled. "Maybe, I could be friends with Melody."

"Thanks Sara," Nick smiled back. "I feel the same about you."

"Come on, let's go find our siblings and assigned cottages," Sara said. "I am sure that they'll be a dinner welcoming everyone here."

Nick and Sara left the building to find their siblings but not before getting their bags. Actually, Nick got his and Sara's. He followed her out to meet with Brian and Melody. He interrupted them to let them know that he will bring Sara's bags to the Sidles' cottage and that he will be right back. He followed her to the cottage assigned to her and her brother and deposited her belonging on to the floor of the living room. He sat on the couch in silence to rest for a few moments. When he was ready, he got up and joined Sara and they reunited with their siblings.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick and Sara talk to their families about each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Opinions

The Stokes Cottage

"Melody told us that you met a girl your age," Jillian said. "Nick, tell us about her."

"Her name is Sara," Nick said. "Her brother is a counselor that I will be working under. Sara'll be working under Melody. She is very beautiful, but it looks like the guys in her high school are either blind or completely stupid."

"Nicholas, why do you say that?" Bill asked.

"According to Brian, her brother, the guys in her school completely ignored her," Nick said. "If Sara and I went to the same high school, she would be the first girl I'd notice. I would ask her out in a heartbeat."

"Are you suggesting that her family moves to Dallas?" Melody asked. "Or we move to the San Francisco area so you could be with her. Nick, you just met Sara."

"I know, but she is beautiful," Nick protested. "The boys in her school wouldn't give her a second look. This Texan is more that happy to arise to the challenge of giving that Californian something those jerks couldn't."

"Nick, you're a romantic fool!" Melody snapped. "You don't know if she can handle a long distant relationship when we go back to Dallas and she and Brian to Tamales Bay."

"Mel, I am not a romantic fool," Nick replied calmly defending himself. "I was stating the obvious."

"Still, I think you are a romantic fool," Melody said as she got up went to the kitchen annoyed at her younger brother.

"Nick, I am sure love conquers all," Jillian said. "Come on, let's watch some TV and get some rest afterwards. You need the rest more, Nick, you have that meeting with all the CIT and the administrator. "

"Mom, I know I have to go to that lecture or whatever they call it," Nick said rolling his eyes in frustration. "Don't remind me."

The Sidle Cottage

"Sara, you have been staring at the window since we returned from that dinner," Brian said. "Are you thinking about my CIT Nick Stokes?"

"Yeah, I was wrong about guys being cute and smart at the same time," Sara smiled. "That guy is hot and a jock, but he has a brain. He's nothing like the guys at my high school. Do you remember my telling you about that guy Joey that I had a crush on?"

"He was a jerk for falling for that Tiffany slut," Brian said. "That girl probably slept with the entire football team and the debate society."

"I would like to spend the summer forgetting about Tiffany and Joey," Sara sighed. "A summer with Nick Stokes would be cool."

"Sara, he is from Texas," Brian pointed out. "The summer will be over in a few months, he'll return to Texas and forget all about you."

"Brian, just let me have a moment of happiness," Sara said giving her brother a pleading look. "Who knows? I could have a lasting relationship even if it's a Texas-California thing. I could visit him in Texas and he can visit me in California."

"Sara, let's not talk about it anymore," Brian said. "I am making popcorn and we are watching the Cosby Show."

"I like to know what's happening to those kids of his on the show," Sara chuckled. "Go make the popcorn and bring two cans of soda here."

Brian brought the popcorn and placed it on the coffee table. He went back to the kitchen and got the sodas. He gave Sara a can and sat next to her as they were laughing at the trials and tribulations of the Huxtables.

Three hours later, the Sidle siblings and the Stokes were asleep in their cottages. The next day, Nick and Sara had to wake up earlier than their sibling to attend a very brief orientation and training session.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

It's the first day of camp and one particular camper is annoying Nick. Sara and Nick have their very first date.

A/N: I apologize for not getting this story updated soon enough. I was busy with other projects, but fear not, I'll update whenever I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Meet the Campers and the First Date

All the counselors and their CITs were standing in designated areas of the as the campers ranging from ages 5-14 got off buses or came from the cottages. Paula the camp director gave each kid his or her assigned group based on his or her age. There was one boy about 13 with dirty blond spiky hair, who was looking at the girls in Melody and Sara's group. He was staring at Sara in particular, but she gave him an angry glare. He immediately joined his assigned group – Brian and Nick's group.

"Hello, I am Brian Sidle," Brian said to the kid. "I am the counselor for the boys 12-14 year old group."

"I am Nick Stokes," Nick said. "I am the Counselor in Training or CIT for the group. What is your name?"

"My name is Gregory Sanders," the kid said. "You can call me Greg."

"Okay Greg, have a seat here," Brian said as he saw Greg ogling Sara. "Oh, she's a little too old for you, kid."

"Besides, she has a boyfriend," Nick said exchanging smiles with Brian. "Also, she is your counselor's sister. So watch it, buddy boy!"

"She's hot anyway," Greg said.

"Greggo, you have raging hormones," Brian chuckled. "Stop flirting with my sister! She is taken!"

"Okay, now that every camper has found his or her group," Paula said using the bullhorn. "Welcome to Camp Redwood in its 35th glorious year. My name is Paula and I am the director of Camp Redwood. We have a lot of fun things in store for everyone. There's the annual campwide competition in which the losing counselor of each group will get a tapioca pudding bath. There will also be a talent show and a party at the end of the session. Now I want all the individual groups to talk about the daily schedules and all that good stuff. If you have any questions, concerns or complaints, feel free to talk your counselors or faculty members. Now, break up into your groups."

_Brian and Nick's Group – Boys 12-14_

"Guys, I am Brian Sidle," Brian said. "I am your counselor."

"I am Nick Stokes, the CIT of this group," Nick said. "I volunteered to discuss your schedule. Brian has the unenviable task of discussing the rules and regulations."

"Do you want to talk about the schedule first?" Brian asked. "Or I could discuss the mundane stuff?"

"I'll go first," Nick smiled. "I think these boys would rather hear about what they are going to do during the summer first."

"Ah, we're giving them the fun stuff before the boring rules?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

"Guys, here is your schedule," Nick said reading off the sheet of paper. "From 9:00 to 9:50, we are playing basketball. From 10:00 until 10:50, we have archery. From 11:00 until 11: 50, we have canoeing at the lake. Our lunch is from 12:00 until 12:55 and Girls 12-14 will be joining us. From 1:00 until 1:50, we're playing baseball. 2:00 to 2:50, we have swimming alternating between lake and pool. We will be joined by Girls 12-14. Finally, from 3:00 until 3:50, we have volleyball. Now, Brian is going to give you some rules, regulations and all that fun stuff."

"Okay, here are the rules and regulations," Brian said. "You are to remain with your group at all times. If you need to leave for some reason, let Nick or I know. There is no smoking allowed, since the state of Utah prohibits it and it's commonsense. Unless if we are having a cookout, there are no campfires allowed on the premises just for the heck of it. Don't harass the animals and don't feed them. If Nick or I catch you bothering or feeding the animals, we will bring you to the camp director and you'll face consequences which may include your getting banned from ever returning to the camp. Littering is forbidden, you see it, throw it in the trash can. Since you are guys, don't go into the girls' locker room. Don't even think of drilling peepholes to get a 'good view'. The pool and the lake have their on set of rules and regulations, we'll deal with that when we get there. If you get sick or hurt, there is a nurse's station located near the cafeteria. However, if you suspect that you have a broken bone or stopped breathing, both Nick and I have been trained in first aid and CPR. We are going to have lunch at the cafeteria that located across from the administration. There is a Kosher option for our Jewish friends as well as vegetarian and diabetic options. You're more than welcome to bring your own lunch. We also have a concession stand that you can buy snacks and drinks that's located next to the locker rooms."

"Also, if you have a grievance or a problem," Nick said. "You talk to Brian or me first. If we can't resolve it, we'll take it to the camp director. Are there any questions?"

"What about if one of us has either an asthma attack or an allergic reaction to a bee sting?" one boy asked.

"You should have brought your inhaler or epinephrine shots with you," Brian said quietly.

"What about that campwide competition?" Greg asked. "What are we going to do with that talent show Paula mention?"

"For the competition, we are splitting this group into two teams," Nick said. "There are going to be some games and an obstacle course that day. If Brian's team wins, I get some tapioca pudding dumped on me. If my team wins, it's Brian that gets the pudding bath. As for the talent show, we will pair up with Girls 12-14."

_Melody and Sara's Group – Girls 12-14_

Melody and Sara introduced themselves to their group. Melody had already explained the rules, regulations, medical emergency policies and important places while Sara gave the schedule and the fun events.

"If Melody's team loses, I get to shower her with tapioca pudding," Sara smiled. "If my team loses, I am on the receiving end of the tapioca bath. I think Kimberly asked about the talent show. We are teaming up with Boys 12-14 and we are doing something from either Grease or Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Sara, I have noticed that some of the boys from Boys 12-14 have been staring at us," Ashley asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ashley, if any boy from the Boys 12-14 group even starts to get fresh or flirty," Sara said. "Talk to Melody or me, we'll tell our brothers, the group's counselors, and it will be dealt with."

"If you don't have any further questions," Melody said. "Let's go to the dance studio since we have aerobics. It's a wonderful way to start off a day!"

"Are you and Sara going to lead or participate?" Tiffany asked.

"There will be an instructor from a local health club teaching," Melody smirked. "And yes, Sara and I will participate so we could help motivate you to do your best."

"Girls, let's hustle already!" Sara shouted. "First, we are going to the locker room to put our bags away and then we go have some fun!"

_A Few Moments Before Lunch_

Boys 12-14 and their counselors were walking to the cafeteria. Some of the boys were slightly soaked from canoeing and a water fight. Brian and Nick looked at each other with disbelief. They gave those kids a lecture after the incident and threatened to take away a movie privilege if it happens again. Greg saw Nick and caught up to him.

"Greg, what is it now?" Nick asked with clenched teeth. "You guys are in enough trouble as it is."

"I didn't want to discuss that," Greg smirked.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Nick asked still upset with the kid.

"Do you know the name of Brian's sister?" he asked.

"Her name is Sara," Nick said. "If you think you have a chance with her, dream on! I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that question."

"I am sorry I asked," Greg huffed and entered the cafeteria.

This is going to be one long summer, Nick thought.

"Nick, is that kid trying to bug you about my sister?" Brian asked.

"Yes, he is," Nick replied. "Hey, do you want to go to his cottage and short sheet his bed?"

"I don't think so," Brian shook his head. "Maybe we could do it with the help of our sisters. Nick, we should go to the cafeteria, you can sit with Sara."

Ah, the lovely Sara Sidle, Nick thought. I can't wait to ask her out for pizza tonight!

"Shame, shame, shame! I don't wanna go to camp no more, no more" Melody, Sara and the girls of Girls 12-14 loudly chanted and clapped their hands. "There's a big fat counselor knocking at my door, door, door. She'll take you by the neck and make you pay a check. I don't wanna go to camp no more, no more!"

Nick waited until his sister's group entered the building. For the first time since the water incident at the lake, he was able to smile. The thought of eating lunch with Sara was enough to make him daydream, but he needed to go inside or he would worry Brian, Melody and Sara. He finally entered the cafeteria, got his lunch and saw Sara saved him a seat across from hers. He gladly took it and was looking forward to an enjoyable lunch.

"How was your first day of being a CIT?" Nick asked.

"It's better than I thought," Sara said. "However, the girls can be very inquisitive about dating, boys, makeup, manicures, hairstyles and what's it like in junior high or high school. Of course, your sister and I didn't have a definite answer or we felt they weren't old enough to know. How was yours?"

"It was okay until the last period," Nick said. "Sara, you think the girls are inquisitive about boys. You should hear the guy ask your brother and me about girls. We told them that they weren't ready to know what we thought about it."

"Nick, what did you mean when you said today was okay until last period?" Sara asked with concern in her face.

"My guys have canoeing at the lake," Nick explained. "Greg and Aaron were splashing each other in the canoes. It nearly escalated into a full water war. Brian and I had to lecture these kids and remind them that they are 12, 13 or 14 years old. We also warned them that we will take away movie privileges if it happens again."

"Thank goodness, you didn't threaten to take away the talent show from them," Sara sighed in relief.

"I don't think they would ever forgive us for taking that away," Nick smirked. "Sara, I have been meaning to ask you this question since this morning."

"I hope it's nothing too personal," Sara said. "There are some things I don't want anyone to know about me."

"No, it's not that type of question," Nick smirked. "I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. There is pizza place in Park City that my sister raves about and I would love to take you there. They have thin crust pizza that is baked in a brick oven. What do you say?"

"I would love to go with you," Sara said. "What about transportation?"

"There is a taxi service that has an arrangement with the camp to take campers and counselors living in the cottages to places in Park City," Nick said. "You can even go to Salt Lake City and check out the sites there. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How does 6:00 sound to you?" Sara asked.

"It's perfect!" Nick smiled.

Just a couple feet away, Brian Sidle and Melody Stokes were sitting together observing their younger siblings. They smiled, exchanged winks and continued to eat.

The rest of the day went on without any crazy shenanigans for Nick and Sara. They were looking forward to their first date, but they focused on their jobs. Once the day was over they went back to their cottages to get ready for the occasion.

Now they were eating a salad and a small onion and mushroom pizza in Park City. There was a pitcher of iced tea towards the wall near the table's napkin holder.

"Sara, what you would like to do when you get older?" Nick asked.

"I am thinking about becoming either a doctor or a biologist," Sara said. "What about you?"

"It's a toss up between going into a law or law enforcement," Nick said. "My dad is the District Attorney in Dallas and my mom is a public defender."

"Wow, that's a legal team," Sara smirked. "Have they ever faced against each other in court?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "I would hate to see the shouting matches if that ever happened. Tell me about your family."

"My parents run a bed and breakfast in Tamales Bay," Sara said. "I have one older brother named Brian as you know. I had a younger sister named Amy, but she died six years ago when she was running across the street and car with a speed maniac hit her. She was only five years old."

"I am so sorry, Sara," Nick said heavily. "I didn't know and Brian didn't say anything yet about Amy."

"Just don't tell him I said anything," Sara sighed. "My family really doesn't talk about it much. I have told you about mine, tell me about yours."

"I've told you about what my parents do," Nick said. "Now, I'll deal with the rest of my family. My parents have seven kids and I am the youngest. I have one brother his name is William, Jr. or Billy. I also have five sisters. You already know Melody from working with her, my other four sisters are Christine, Allison, Karin and Bridget."

"Wow, how does your mom balance a career and so many kids?" Sara asked not believing how big Nick's family is.

"She had help from my grandparents and other relatives," Nick smirked. "Occasionally, she would have a babysitter if necessary."

Both teenagers finished the last slice of pizza in silence trying to absorb the conversations. There silence was broken by their waitress who was checking on them and wanted see if they wanted something else.

"How are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're great," Sara smiled. "The pizza is awesome!"

"Would you care for dessert?" she asked. "Our brownie sundae is enough for two people to share."

Nick and Sara spent less than minute looking at each other pleading with the other one to agree to the dessert. It didn't take a second look for them to decide on what they wanted.

"We'll share the brownie sundae," Nick said.

"That's an excellent choice," the waitress beamed. "Do you want vanilla or chocolate ice cream?"

Both Nick and Sara didn't take even a second to make a decision.

"We would like it with chocolate ice cream," Sara said.

"I'll bring it out to you real soon," the waitress said and she walked away.

"Sara, I think you are very beautiful," Nick said. "There's just one thing that puzzles me is that no boy in your high school doesn't seem to take notice. I want to know why it is so."

"I doubt they go for very smart girls," Sara offered her theory. "The boys in my high school think I am not attractive."

"They are fools, Sara," Nick hissed. "You are very beautiful and smart. How could they not see a pretty and intelligent girl like you and not take notice? If we had gone to the same high school, I would have had you for a girlfriend."

"Nicky, you've asked me out today," Sara giggled. "I am very flattered!"

He wanted to say something else, but the waitress arrived with the brownie sundae and two spoons. Nick and Sara thanked her and they started eating the dessert.

"Nick, I have to confess something," Sara said after she took a bite of the brownie with some ice cream, hot fudge sauce and whipped cream.

"What is it?" Nick asked before he took another bite of the dessert.

"I never thought I would find a guy who's cute, smart and a jock to boot," Sara smiled. "The girls in my school don't believe that a guy could be all three of those things. You are just one thing, but never all three. I was guilty of believing that! You have proved me wrong!"

"I'm glad I did!" Nick chuckled.

They finished the dessert and continued talking, joking and laughing. Nick paid for the dinner and gave the waitress a generous tip. Sara called for the cab to take them back to the cottages. When the car arrived, both Nick and Sara got in and helped the driver to their destination. Upon arriving back at the cottages, Sara paid the fare and gave the driver a generous tip. Nick walked Sara to her cottage.

"Nick, I really had a great time," Sara beamed. "Thank you for dinner!"

"Well, I am glad you had fun," Nick smiled. "I also had a great time."

"We should do this again some time," Sara said.

"Oh, we are going to until the summer is over," Nick grinned.

He pulled her into a gentle embrace and they gave each other a soft and innocent kiss on the lips. Neither one felt ready for a more passionate kiss. They carefully release each other from the embrace and stared at the other for a brief moment.

"Good night, Sara," Nick said. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Nick," Sara smiled.

Nick waited until Sara was already inside her cottage to go to his. When he arrived at his, he was greeted by his curious parents and sister who wanted to know all the details about his date with Sara. He told them about it and his parents made it clear that they wanted to meet her. About three hours later, everyone at the Stokes and Sidle cottages were fast asleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Boys 12-14 and Girls 12-14 are swimming together at the lake. Nick introduces Sara to his parents.

A/N: I loosely based the flirty fish incident on a story my teacher told my class when I was in the 3rd grade. When she was a teenager, she was a camp counselor. She had to teach her campers to swim. Whenever she was in the water, a fish would swim around her legs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Lakeside Shenanigans and Meeting the Parents

Brian, Nick, Melody and Sara were clad in their swimwear keeping an eye on their two groups. They were standing on the dock looking to see if there wasn't any funny business going on between the girls and boys. Nick looked around to see if every boy in the group was present and accounted for. He noticed one was missing and knew who the kid was.

"Has anyone seen Greg Sanders?" Nick asked. "He has dirty blond spiky hair and very flirtatious with the girls of Girls 12-14."

"No, I thought that he would follow my sister," Brian said.

"I haven't seen him either," Sara said. "Where can that little pervert be?"

"Sara, let's look for that creep," Nick said softly. "It's part of a CIT's responsibility. Also, Greggo is in deep shit trouble since it says in the rules that he's has to stay with the group."

"When we find him," Sara said. "Can we toss him into the water?"

"I wish," Nick chuckled.

The two CITs went looking for Greg in the direction that they took to the lake. They were loudly shouting out his name several times. No answer. The silence was getting nerve wracking for both Nick and Sara.

"Sara, my parents are going back to Dallas tomorrow," Nick said. "They are sending my other sister Bridget to look after Melody and me to make sure we behave ourselves and don't trash or torch the cottage. They would love to meet you."

"Sure, I'm free tonight," Sara smiled. "Are we going out for dinner or staying at your cottage?"

"I really don't know what their plans are besides bring you with me," Nick smirked. "I guess they wanted to make it a surprise."

Sara grinned making Nick grin back. They were walking in a completely different direction in hopes to find that little AWOL punk. Both Nick and Sara thought of ways to punish Greg for what he did. Neither of them knew who thoughts were more violent Nick's or Sara's. They knew that Brian would be the one dealing with the kid and possibly punishing him.

"Nick, I see him," Sara said as she spotted the spiky haired kid a few feet away.

"Greg, you are a dead boy!" Nick shouted as he ran to Greg and Sara followed behind. "When I get through with you, you'll wish you were never born!"

"What did I do?" Greg asked.

"You know damn well what you did, you little punk!" Nick exploded. "We are supposed to be at the lake for swimming today! Where the hell have you been?"

"I am not going in there with snapping turtles and piranhas," Greg tried to reason with his angry CIT and it made him even angrier.

"Greg, there are no piranhas in Utah," Sara said. "And if there are any, they would be in tanks at an aquarium, zoo or some kid's house. As for snapping turtles, they won't harm you if you don't bother them."

"The last time we were there," Greg whined. "There was a fish that swam around and in between my legs."

"Maybe it was a female fish looking for a boyfriend," Nick smirked and made some kissing sounds. "She didn't like any of her own species and started falling for a human boy like you."

"Very funny, Nick," Greg said with a sarcastic laugh. "How do you know that she won't eat me instead?"

"She isn't a great white shark, you idiot," Nick said. "Come on! Don't be such a baby, you're only 13 years old!"

"Do you need us to hold your hand?" Sara asked. "Because if you continue to act like a little kid, we will do that!"

"I can walk by myself," Greg said.

"Brian and Melody told us that we had to personally escort you to the lake," Nick sneered. "They would be mad at us if we didn't return you dead or alive."

"We thought of ways of torturing you," Sara said. "Unfortunately, it goes against camp counselor policy and is in violation of the Geneva Convention. So, we have no choice, but to bring you to Brian and Melody unscathed."

"Greggo, we would have punished you in the worst way possible," Nick said. "Sara, let's get back to the lake before your brother and my sister suspect that we are beating this kid to a pulp."

Nick and Sara walked back to the lake while keeping their eyes on Greg to make sure he didn't escape. Whenever he turned around, he'd see the scowls of two 16 year olds. Sara gave him the 'don't you even think about running off like that' look. When they finally arrived at the area of the lake, Brian and Melody saw them.

"Sanders, you are in deep shit trouble," Brian said. "You should be grateful that Nick and my sister spared your life. We told you not to drift off like that. Why did you disobey the rules?"

"I don't like swimming in the lake," Greg said with his head down in shame.

Brian will get a kick out the silliest reason, Nick and Sara thought as they exchanged looks of incredulity.

"Greg, why don't you like swimming in the lake?" Melody asked. "My brothers and sisters enjoyed summers at the beach or lake. I am sure that Brian and Sara have spent a lot of time at the beach or the bay."

"There's a fish that likes to swim in between and around my legs," Greg said. "Also, there are snapping turtles."

Brian and Melody looked at him as if he were some freaky creature from another planet. The two counselors were laughing hysterically.

"It looks like Greggo has a girlfriend and she's a fish," Brian said almost echoing what his CIT said.

"Knock it off," Greg whined.

"Get into that lake and swim or my brother will deal with you," Sara said. "Do it now!"

Greg jump went on the boardwalk and jumped in.

"Have fun with that flirty fish!" Nick shouted and laughed. "She's depressed when she doesn't see you!"

_Four Hours Later_

The Stokes and Sara were sitting at a table at a casual grill restaurant. They had just finished sharing an order of mozzarella sticks and waiting for the salad to arrive. Bill and Jillian looked at Sara and smiled.

"Sara, my kids tell me that you are from California," Jillian said. "Where in California you're from?"

"I'm from Tamales Bay, just outside of San Francisco, Mrs. Stokes," Sara said.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Bill asked.

"They run a bed and breakfast," Sara replied. "I have one older brother who will be a junior at UC-Berkeley. He is a counselor at the camp. I had a younger sister who died after getting run over by a car six years ago, she was only five years old. Please don't tell my brother that I told you this. My family doesn't like to talk about it much."

Jillian felt her heart sink upon hearing about Sara's little sister. Nick took Sara's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Melody had a sad look on her face. Bill looked like he didn't know what to say, but somehow his thoughts guided him.

"Sara, we won't tell anyone," Bill said. "We are sorry to hear about her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, what do you do?" Sara asked.

"I am the District Attorney for the city of Dallas," Bill smiled.

"I am a public defender," Jillian said. "Our two oldest kids are lawyers in private practice."

"It looks like our parents want us to follow their footsteps," Melody chuckled.

"Melody, I thought that you wanted to be a psychologist," Bill said.

"Dad, I still do," Melody whined. "I was just making a casual comment to Sara."

"Mel, I think mom and dad expect me to enter the field," Nick smirked.

Before anyone could respond, their waiter brought them their salads. He asked them if they wanted any cracked pepper, all five of them politely refused and started eating. The salad course was eaten in silence, but Nick and Sara managed to exchange smiles.

That boy really loves her, Jillian thought as she observed the interaction between her youngest child and the girl he was falling fast in love with. Maybe, he could go visit her at that bed and breakfast in Tamales Bay.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I am fine," she said.

The waiter came by to take their cleared salad plates and told them that their entrées will be ready in a few minutes. They smiled and continued to talk. Moments later, he arrived with their food. Both father and son had steak, cooked medium well, with mashed potatoes and gravy. Jillian had grilled chicken breast with rice pilaf and vegetable medley. Both Melody and Sara had shrimp scampi with linguine. (A/N: Yes, I know that Sara is a vegetarian, but the majority of this story takes place in 1988. She hadn't met Gil Grissom yet, so she still ate meat.).

"Sara, I'll give you a piece of my steak and some of my mashed potatoes for one of your shrimp," Nick said.

"Okay, here's one shrimp and some linguine," Sara smiled and she got a piece of steak with some mashed potatoes from him.

"Thanks, Sara," he smiled and ate the shrimp and pasta that she gave him. "Wow, this is awesome. What about that steak?"

"It's delicious," she smiled. "I'm glad you like my entrée."

"The feeling is mutual," he winked at her.

Nick's parents and sister were laughing at the teenage pair's antics.

"Don't you think they look cute together?" Jillian whispered to Bill.

"Yes," Bill whispered back. "I hadn't seen such a happy couple since Allison was dating that Adam guy."

"I would hate to see the look on their faces when he returns to Dallas and she to Tamales Bay," Jillian whispered.

"You know that they can keep in touch with letters and phone calls," Melody whispered.

"Sara and I can hear you," Nick said. "Could you whisper any lower?"

"Nick, you are so funny," Melody whined."

"Shut up, Mel," Nick hissed.

They finished their entrées and continued with conversations. Melody, Nick and Sara told Bill and Jillian how close they came to inflicting bodily harm on a camper. Luckily for them and the camper, it was only in their minds. Nick and Melody's parents breathed a sigh of relief that their two youngest kids and friend didn't resort to violence. However, when Nick mentioned a fish swimming around and flirting with that camper, his parents were laughing hysterically. Sara and Melody exchanged a knowing expression that they had to serve as witnesses to Nick's story. Their waiter returned to clear off the table and take their dessert order. He highly recommended a triple chocolate and caramel fondue with fruit, cookies, marshmallows and slices of toasted pound cake that they could share. It was way too tempting to resist so they ordered one to share. Moments later, the tray holding the fondue and fixings arrived. They their fondue forks started dipping and eating. It was so much fun that they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Luckily, not one piece of fruit, cookie, marshmallow or piece of cake was lost in the fondue pots. The doer didn't have to buy everyone at the table a round of drinks considering that the majority wasn't of legal drinking age.

"So, how was everything?" their waiter asked as he arrived to take now empty tray away.

"The food was great and so was the service," Jillian replied.

"Are you from Texas?" he asked listening to Jillian's drawl.

"The four of us are from Dallas," Bill said pointed to himself, his wife and children and then to Sara. "This young lady is from the San Francisco area. Could you please get us the check?"

"Sure," he replied and left.

"How did you like dinner?" Jillian asked her children and Sara.

"It was delicious," the three of them said. "We loved that triple chocolate and caramel fondue."

The waiter returned, gave Bill the check and left. He looked at the total and smiled instead of getting mad. Sara tried to give him money for her meal, but he told her not to worry about it and that he and his wife invited her. He took out his credit card and put it on the tray. The waiter reappeared to take it and process it. He returned with the transaction slip and Bill's card and left to tend to other customers. He put the tip, totaled the amount, signed it and took his copy. Moments later, they called the cab service to take them back to the cottages. An hour later, they were back at the cottages.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, thank you for inviting me to dinner," Sara smiled. "I had a wonderful time."

"The pleasure is ours," Bill said. "Well, my wife and I have to start packing. Our flight leaves for Dallas at 11:36 in the morning. Our other daughter Bridget's flight will be arriving at Salt Lake City tomorrow at 2:15 in the afternoon."

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Sara beamed and shaking their hands.

"Thanks and the feeling is mutual," Jillian said. "We should be heading to our cottage. Nick will walk with you back to yours."

Nick and Sara looked as his parents and sister walked to their cottage. They stared at each other and chuckled. Both Sara and Nick started walking towards her cottage.

"Sara, what do you think of my parents?" Nick asked.

"They are very nice people," Sara smiled. "Now, I know where you got your wonderful charm and good looks"

"Well, people say I look like both of them," he beamed. "As for the charm, it's mostly theirs, but the rest is from Texas."

They arrived at the door of the Sidle cottage and stopped. They looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Nick, I had an excellent time with you and your family," Sara said.

"We had fun with you," Nick said.

He pulled her into an embraced and they gently kissed each other. They released each other from their hold and stared for a minute.

"Sara, I should get back to my cottage before my parents start worrying about me," Nick said. "I'll see you tomorrow! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Sara said. "I'll see you tomorrow, too!"

After seeing Sara safely entering her cottage, Nick walked to his. His thoughts about her consumed his mind. He also wondered if in the near future his parents would take him on a trip to Tamales Bay to meet Sara's family. However, that thought really didn't matter to him at the moment, he was more focused on Sara and being with her in camp.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Boys 12-14 and Girls 12-14 are rehearsing their routine from 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story soon. I am back in school taking six credits. I'm also working on a few other fan fiction stories as well as my own stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

The Rehearsal and Two CITs in Love

"It's a jump to the left and a step to the right!" Sara snapped at the campers. "The song doesn't say a jump to the right and a step to the left! Let's do this over! I thought the movie made this clear! Nick, put it back to the start of 'The Time Warp'!"

"Would you please stop being silly!" Nick shouted at them. "The talent show is a week from today and you are being a bunch of idiots. Greggo, stop flirting with the girls or I will personally remove you from the skit!"

"We will watch it at least one more time before dress rehearsal," Melody said. "Nick and Sara, calm down!"

"Let's take it from the top," Brian said. "This time, try not to confuse your left and your right. You are 12, 13 and 14 years old now! Act like it!"

The 'Time Warp' began with Greg singing the Riff Raff role and Ashley doing the Magenta role. Sara was looking to see if they didn't screw anything up this time around. She faced the campers, did the dance with them and gave them the proper cues. After the song ended, she clapped her hands.

"That's better!" Sara said with enthusiasm. "We'll try it one more time and I'll let you go for the day. This time, I want to see if you can do it without my visual cues. Nick, play that song again."

Sara sat on the floor with Melody and Brian. Nick joined the group sitting on the floor and sat next to Sara. He kept an eye on Greg to make sure the punk was behaving himself.

"Okay, that was great," Sara said. "We'll give you a rest until tomorrow afternoon. Enjoy the remainder of the day, but do some practicing. We'll watch the movie two more times before the performance. I want you guys to kick ass and make them want an encore."

Brian, Melody and the campers left the room leaving Nick and Sara alone. They were staring at each other for a few moments in silence. Suddenly, they were in each others arms and kissing. Another few moments later, they gently released each other from their embrace.

"Wow! That was intense," Sara smiled.

"I wish we could do it," Nick winked. "However, I am a young gentleman from Texas and I don't want to take advantage of a sweet, beautiful and smart girl like you. I love and respect you too much. Besides, I don't want to have a bunch of kids staring at us wondering what we are doing. I know that if your brother found out, he'd kick my ass. If my sisters knew about it, they ask you for all the details."

"I love and respect you, too Nick," she said. "Don't worry, we don't have to do it now. When we are ready, it will happen."

He pulled her into embrace, but there was no kissing. Instead, they were looking at each other with amazement. The staring didn't last long and they were kissing again. It stopped after a while when the released each other. Nick got up and helped Sara up.

"I am going to the concession stand to get a snack and iced tea," Nick said. "Would you like to come with me? It's my treat!"

"I'd love to," Sara beamed.

They left the building and headed towards the concession stand holding hands. It took a little longer since they had another embrace and kissing session. They were so much in love that going home (Nick leaving for Texas and Sara to California) would be hard when it was the last day of summer camp.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

The camp has the talent show and everyone is cheering for their group.

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story soon. I am back in school taking six credits. I'm also working on a few other fan fiction stories as well as my own stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

The Performance

Boys 12-14 and Girls 12-14 were waiting for their turn on stage. Nick, Sara, Brian and Melody were looking at their star campers to make sure they weren't as nervous as they perceived to be. In reality, these kids were very nervous, but they adamantly refused to show it or there would be four angry counselors that wouldn't hesitate to suspend movie privileges until further notice.

"Girls and boys, you are going to bring the house down," Melody said. "Show the rest of the camp what you are made of!"

The four counselors and their campers placed their right hands on top of one another.

"Kids, you are going on that stage and make us proud!" Brian shouted. "On the count of three, we're going to shout 'let's do the time warp again'. Are you ready? One, two, three!"

"Let's do the time warp again!" everyone shouted as they lifted their hands in the air.

The stage was darkened, except for a small light. When the other stage and spotlights were turned off, the music started with the lights turned back on. Greg looked like a teenage Riffraff and Ashley was an awesome Magenta. The other group members' performances were just as smooth. Nick, Brian, Melody and Sara were watching with intense awe. Sara was especially pleased when the group didn't screw up the choreography. The cutest moment of the performance was when Megan, who played Columbia, did a tap dance solo and accompanied it with two back flips and a cartwheel.

The ending was an award worthy experience. The group slowly collapsed when the music was finishing. The lights went off for no more than five minutes. When the lights were turned back on the group were standing and bowing. Their counselors joined them when Greg and Ashley held hands and bowed a few more times. The applause and catcalls were very loud and overwhelming. All the groups each had their standing ovations, but there was something about Boys 12-14 and Girls 12-14 that even the youngest campers loved.

"You guys were totally awesome!" Sara said as she gave everyone a high five.

"We didn't think you would pull it off," Nick smiled. "You would have made the actors and actresses from the movie jealous."

A few younger kids approached Greg and Ashley asking them for their autographs. Nick, Sara and Melody laughed at thought that there could be a Greg and Ashley fan club. They observed the two teenagers signing pieces of paper and thought it was kind of cute. When Greg and Ashley finished, the kids thanked them and skipped out of the room.

"Tomorrow, we will go for pizza in Park City to celebrate," Brian announced. "Tonight at 8:00, we have a meeting for the next event which is this annual camp wide competition. This is when each group will be split into two teams led by either a counselor or CIT. The losing team's leader will get bathed with tapioca pudding by the winning team's leader. Until tonight, you are free to go."

While the Stokes and Sidle siblings were on their way to the cottages. Nick and Sara were holding hands while Melody and Brian checked on them occasionally. When Nick and Sara stopped briefly for a kiss, Brian and Melody looked and gave each other a high five.

"Sara, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight in Park City," Nick said. "There is this Tex-Mex restaurant that a fellow CIT of ours has highly recommended. We could go there at 5:00 and be back here in time for the meeting. What do you say?"

"Nicky, you didn't even have to ask," Sara beamed. "I'd love to go with you."

After Sara entered her cottage, Nick walked toward his thinking about the dinner with her and the meeting afterwards.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

It's the annual camp wide competition. Which teams will win? Lose? Who will end up with a tapioca pudding shower? Read and find out!

A/N: When I was 13, I went to a day camp that had a competition day in which the losing team leader (counselors versus assistant counselors) got a pie in his or her face. I based this chapter loosely on this incident.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sister Melody, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Competition Time

The annual camp wide competition was on full force. There were games and activities that included the strangest obstacle course in camp's history. All the groups rotated around the events. In each group, there were two teams, one led by the counsel and the other by the CIT. The counselors and the CITs were looking forward to the potential tapioca pudding bath they will give the other person should they win.

_Brian's Team Versus Nick's Team – Baseball Field_

"Stokes, you are going down," Brian said. "By the end of the day, be prepared for a tapioca shower!"

"I think you are getting it, Sidle," Nick hissed. "My guys are 2 and 1 so far!"

"The day is still young," Brian smirked. "Hey Adam, let's run faster to catch that damn ball!"

"I wonder how our sisters' teams are fairing in their rotation," Nick changed the subject. "Did Melody or Sara tell you anything?"

"I hadn't heard anything from them," Brian chuckled. "However, I wouldn't be surprise if either one of them tells us during lunch."

"I have a feeling Melody will tell you before Sara tells me," Nick grinned. "Greg, stop stalling and move your ass! You are giving Brian's team more runs than they really deserve!"

_Melody's Team Versus Sara's Team – Basketball Court_

"Ashley, you're going the wrong way!" Melody shouted. "Megan, block Kimberly! At this rate, your leader is getting the tapioca bath instead of Sara!"

"Bethany, just dribble the ball!" Sara yelled. "If Melody's team is blocking you all around, just throw the ball to an open teammate."

"Sara, who do you think is winning in our brothers' group?" Melody asked.

"Nick and I are going to meet for lunch and I'll ask him," Sara smiled.

"You know my little brother talks about you all the time," Melody changed the subject. "He practically drove our sister Bridget crazy. She threatened to smack him in the head. He loves you!"

"I know," Sara beamed. "He reminds me whenever we cross paths."

"Samantha, if I get showered with tapioca pudding," Melody shouted as she saw the girl throw the basketball at one of Sara's girls. "It will be on your conscience and I will make things a hell of a lot more difficult for you for the rest of the summer!"

"Melody, go easy on her," Sara insisted. "I'm pretty sure she wanted you to dump that tapioca pudding on me."

"This is the first time an opposing team's leader has begged for a pudding shower," Melody chuckled.

_Lunch period – Cafeteria_

Nick was sitting at a table that was slightly further from where Brian and Melody were sitting. Sara took a little longer to get her food and beverage. When she saw Nick all by himself, she walked with a slightly quick pace. She saw that he was saving her place with his sunglasses.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Sara asked with a grin.

"I have been saving it for you," Nick chuckled. "There was a CIT from Girls 5 who tried to join me. I told her that it was already taken."

"Nicky, you could be such a liar at times," she giggled. "I know that you wouldn't allow another girl besides your sister to sit with you."

"Come on, let's eat and discuss today's events," he smiled.

"Sara and Nicky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" some of the girls from Girls 12-14, who were on Melody's team chanted. "First, comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Sucking its thumb, wetting its pants doing the hula-hula dance!"

"Shut up, girls!" Sara hissed at them. "When this competition is over, I'll make things more difficult for you if you continue this obnoxious behavior."

After the girls went on the lunch line, Nick and Sara exchanged looks wondering where that came from.

"Some of the guys have their own chant about us," Nick smirked. "Greg has on some occasion threatened to beat the crap out of them if they start chanting about the two of us."

"I really don't want to know what the chant is if it's what I think it is," Sara sighed.

"It's a very dirty chant," he said. "I know that we both curse, but there are things this young Texan gentleman wouldn't repeat in front of you."

"Don't worry, Nicky," she smiled. "I believe you! On to something else, who's winning in your group?"

"We are tied 2 and 2," he beamed. "It could change after lunch. What about you and Melody?"

"My girls are winning so far 3 and 1," she smiled. "Of course, I know that it could change, but I could still win or lose at the end of the day."

"Let's just talk about other things and eat," he happily sighed.

_Brian and Melody's Table_

"I can't believe your team and my brother's team are tied," Melody whined. "My team is losing to your sister's."

"I sure as hell don't want to wind up with a tapioca bath again," Brian said. "I remember that you had suffered the same fate."

"Well, I hope to avoid getting bathed with that awful pudding," she chuckled. "My mom couldn't understand why I freaked out when she served us tapioca pudding for dessert one night."

"There five more events to compete," he said. "Do you suppose we might have a chance to beat our siblings' teams and give team tapioca showers?"

"I don't want do anything illegal or the kids will suspect something," she panicked. "They'll turn us in and our siblings will probably make us wear that pudding from hell."

"Mel, don't worry," he reassured her. "We won't play dirty with them. It wouldn't be fair to the kids."

"Are you suggesting we both pray for a miracle?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"No, but let's give the kids some encouragement," he said. "However, no bribing them or they'll have our asses busted."

"I would love to see my brother wearing that awful pudding," she winked at Brian.

"My sister will look cute in tapioca," he winked back at her. "Speaking of our lovely siblings, look at them."

"Aw, that's so cute," she said. "They are feeding each other."

"They're getting stares from the kids," he laughed.

"I'd swear they are practicing for their wedding day," she said.

"I want to intervene," he said. "But my boys will accuse me of fraternizing with the enemy."

"Then don't," she smiled. "Leave them alone. They'll figure out that the campers are staring at them and stop. Nevertheless, they are cute."

The rest of the day, the tables had turned in the teams of Girls 12-14 and Boys 12-14. Nick's team had lost to Brian's 3-6. Melody's team eventually caught up with Sara's to tie until the group's final event of the day: obstacle course. Melody's team proved to be a force to be reckoned with in the wackiest obstacle course ever to put on any campground and beat Sara's team. Thankfully, Brian and Melody didn't have to resort to bribes and threats to get their teams to win. Their teams won on their own will and ambition.

Now, Nick and Sara were looking at the losing counselor or CIT getting the tapioca pudding treatment. Nick winced every time he saw the winner dumping the creamy concoction on the loser. He grimaced when Brian gave him a look that could've either killed him or cut him down to size. At the same time, Sara was fidgeting at the sight of the tapioca pudding. She knew it was coming, it was a matter of when Melody Stokes would drag her to the center to give her a tapioca shower.

"I would like to call the counselor and CIT of Boys 12-14 up to the center!" Paula shouted.

Both Nick and Brian got up and proceeded to the center of the basketball court. Brian walked with pride and had a smile on his face. On the other hand, Nick walked as if he was on his way to his execution. He had the facial expression of a condemned young man. He now knew how some of his mom's client felt after being found guilty and the punishment was dealt. Brian took the bucket and dumped its contents over Nick. Brian's team were cheering and applauding while Nick's were booing and made farting sounds.

"Last, but certainly not least!" Paula shouted. "I am calling the counselor and CIT from Girls 12-14 to the center."

Melody got up almost immediately, but Sara refused to get up. Sara had a look of fear and disgust in her face and wasn't budging. Melody had to take her by the arm, pulled her up and dragged her to center court. Sara stopped, but Melody continued to drag her until they got to the center. Melody grabbed the last remaining bucket that was still filled with the pudding. Sara was almost quivering as the creamy tapioca came down on her. She was slightly disgusted, but her girls had eventually lost the competition, so she had to take the punishment.

As soon as Melody finished dumping the tapioca pudding on Sara, camp was dismissed for the day. Brian and Melody went to the locker rooms together. Nick and Sara, who were still wearing the loser's punishment, followed a few feet away. A young woman who looked almost like Nick and Melody, but she had blond hair approached the two couples.

"Looks like Nick and Sara each lost the competition," the young woman said.

"You guessed right, Bridget," Melody said. "Do you want to take a picture of the tapioca soaked couple?"

"I have my camera with me," Bridget smirked. "Nick and Sara, come here and smile."

After Bridget took some photos of Nick and Sara, the two teenagers went to their respective locker rooms for showers and a change of clothing.

"Brian, as soon as I have these developed," Bridget whispered. "I'll give you a photo so you can blackmail Sara into doing your chores for a day."

"Thank you, Bridget," Brian whispered back with a chuckle and left for the locker room.

Less than half an hour later, Nick, Sara, Melody and Brian had emerged from the lockers rooms. Sara and Nick looked cleaner and were a lot happier than before when they were drenched with the creamy punishment. The five young people walked to the Stokes cottage for a dinner that Bridget was going to cook.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

The counselors of Boy 12-14 and Girls 12-14 have a scavenger hunt. Will our two favorite CITs get even closer? Will a certain camper give the counselors more grief?

A/N: For the next chapter, I am thinking about having Nick tell Sara about his last minute babysitter. I need your input on this matter. In your reviews, please tell me if you want him to tell Sara or 'keep it real' with the first person that he told was Catherine in 'Overload'. Feedback is always appreciated and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

The Interesting Hunt

The group of preteens and teenagers were sitting around the basketball court eager for their counselors to give them instructions. Since they would be paired up or divided into teams, they wondered how the counselors arranged the groups.

"Boys and girls, pay attention to this announcement!" Nick shouted to get a group of preteens and teenagers to quiet down. "We are going to divide you into groups of four. The make up of each team will be two girls and two boys. We also selected a team captain for each group. The captain will be given a list of items and show it to his or her teammates. You will have an hour and a half to complete the scavenger hunt. The first team to obtain the items and comes to this place, wins a prize. Remember, no funny business and don't get lost. Brian, Melody, Sara and I wouldn't be happy to call on a search party!"

Sara announced who would be on each team. Brian gave each captain a list of items. The teams gathered together in separate areas of the basketball court and the captains had shown their teams the list.

"Now that you're in your teams," Melody said. "Be safe, don't get lost and have fun."

"It's now 10:20," Brian announced. "You should meet us here at 11:50. Get out there and have some fun! Don't give us any reason to call the search party!"

"Can Sara be in my group?" Greg asked.

"No, she can't," Nick hastily responded. "Greg, just join your group and start hunting things."

"I could have told him that," Sara hissed. "Nicky, you don't always have to behave like a modern day knight in shining armor. Let me handle that little punk once in a while."

"Sara, let me be a gentleman," Nick calmly insisted. "My parents raised me to be a gentleman."

Sara just stared at him with starry eyes. She couldn't believe that he would be a gentleman towards her. No boy in her high school would have given her a second, minute or an hour of their time unless it was to get tutored or out of pity. Nick Stokes' feelings for her were genuine and he'd never want her out of pity. There had to be some way to get him to move to Tamales Bay or she would have to go to Dallas.

"Hey, it's something worth telling the people of Tamales Bay about," Nick winked at her. "You could tell your female friends that you were charmed by and dating a young Texas gentleman."

"Nicky, you are something else," Sara giggled. "I think the girls in Tamales Bay would be jealous of me. Hey, look at your situation. You could tell the young cowboys of Dallas that you charmed and dated a 'California Valley Girl'."

"Sara, you don't even talk like a Valley Girl," he chuckled. "However, I will tell the high school cowboys that I charmed a California Valley Girl."

"Nick and Sara, shut up," Melody hissed. "We have to see if these kids are behaving themselves."

As if on cue, they heard what sounded like a teenage boy crying out in pain. Another few moments later, Greg came out of the woods with his hand holding on to his crotch. Brian looked like he was ready to kill the camper for possibly faking it.

"One of the girls in my group kicked me in the crotch," Greg whined and panted in pain. "I think her name is Suzanne."

"What did you do or say to her that got you kicked in the nuts?" Nick asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I told Suzanne that she was beautiful and that she had a lovely bosom," Greg continued to pant painfully. "Man, where did she learn karate?"

"Greg, there are some things you never say to a girl or woman," Brian said. "Complimenting her 'bosom' is one of them."

"I can't believe you would be that stupid!" Melody hissed. "Greg, I think you deserved it."

Melody's last comment caused her brother and Brian to wince at the thought that it could happen to them. However, the two young men had to put that in the back of their minds as they thought of a way to deal with their perverted camper. Should they ban privileges for the remainder of the summer? No, there was only three and a half weeks left of camp remaining. What about taking him aside and give him a lecture on how to treat girls/women? That would be more humane and at least Greg got some education to boot.

"Get back to your group, Greg," Sara insisted. "When you do, apologize to Suzanne immediately. If we hear of anymore complaints, we'll pull you from the game and you will sit out while everyone else has fun."

He immediately went back into the game, but he had to find his group first. The counselors looked on and wondered if Suzanne would kick him in the crotch again or the other girl in his group will.

"Let's hope this is a learning experience for him," Nick sighed as he sat on the court. "He knows better than that, but I doubt he'll get anything out it other than a bruised crotch."

"Do you suppose his father and/or brother exposed him to Playboy, Penthouse or Hustler magazines?" Melody asked.

"I don't think so," Nick shrugged. "We don't know what goes on in that kid's home."

"We saw the result of it," Sara sighed. "He said something to piss off one of my girls."

"Guys, let's focus on seeing which team returns first with all the items on the list," Brian hissed. "Let's psychoanalyze Greg sometime later."

Melody, Sara and Nick nodded as Brian looked at his watch to keep track of time. A few minutes later, there was a flurry of activity as two of the groups met up with counselors carrying the list and the items. Nick read out the list as Melody and Sara checked the items to see if the teams found everything on the list. The last group to return from the hunt was Greg's group. The counselors' jaws dropped at the scene that was happening as the group arrived.

"Greg, it's your fault that we lost!" Suzanne shrieked. "I will kill you the next time you make a comment about my boobs!"

"Is that the girl that Greg made that comment about?" Nick whispered to Melody.

"Nicky, you know she's well endowed and extremely self conscious about it," Melody whispered back.

"I am going to wring Greg's neck when I see him," Nick whispered back.

"Nick, why don't you and Brian let Sara and I talk to him," Melody said quietly after she took her brother aside so they were out of earshot.

"Mel, what good would that do?" he asked.

"I think a female perspective would make lecturing him about this incident easier," she explained. "After all, it was a girl he picked on. If Sara and I fail to get through to him, then you and Brian can take turns wringing his neck."

"Thank you, Mel," he beamed. "You talk to Sara about your plan."

"Nick, she's my CIT," she glared at him. "I have to tell her so she'd have a clue as to what we are going to do."

"We have to get back to the group," he said. "Or Sara and Brian will wonder if we are discussing any family secrets."

"Nicky, you are such a wiseass!" she chuckled and smacked him in the arm.

A minute later, Melody and Nick rejoined Brian and Sara. They continued to check on the all the groups' lists against the number of items each group found in the time allotted. When a winner was clearly, Sara volunteered to announce the winning group.

"Boys and Girls, we have a winning group!" Sara shouted to get everyone's attention. "It's group number 4. Ashley's the team Captain and her teammates are Mike F., Kristine and Josh. Congratulations! You are each the winners of a coupon for a free soda with a purchase of a meal or snack at the snack bar."

Ashley and her group claimed their prize and received handshakes and high-fives from the counselors. When the celebration ended, Melody took Sara aside. Sara gave Melody a look of concern and wanted to know what was going on.

"Sara, I need to talk to you," Melody said.

"Sure, is it about the incident with Greg and Suzanne?" Sara asked.

"Yes, but we need to speak to him about what he said to her and it affected her," Melody replied. "I know you are going ask me why our brothers can't deal with him. They would love to throttle him, but I told Nick that you and I will speak with him. Let's use diplomacy and if that doesn't work, then our brothers can wring Greg's neck."

"Let's get diplomatic with him," Sara chuckled.

The two young women walked to find Greg getting chewed out by one of his teammates. Sara gently restrained the other camper and told him to go meet with Nick and Brian. Melody dragged Greg towards the area of the swimming pool and Sara followed not far behind.

"Greg, don't even think of smirking, smiling or laughing," Melody's tone meant business. "Sara and I need to speak with you about your comment about Suzanne's breasts."

"I thought she had a nice pair," Greg said in his defense.

"Suzanne is very self conscious about it," Sara added. "She didn't need your commentary."

"I thought was an innocent compliment," he defended himself.

"You might have thought it was," Melody said. "However, Suzanne is a very sensitive girl and took offense to your observation. My point, coming from a woman, is that there are some things you should never say to a girl or a woman. If you ever do something like that again, you might wind up in the emergency room or in the morgue."

"I am sorry," he said with a tinge of remorse. "I do have a question."

"What is it?" Melody was on the verge of losing her cool.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked. "Nick and Brian are my counselors. They are the ones that are supposed deal with me."

"Our brothers wanted to either wring your neck or strangle you," Sara smirked. "Melody talked Nick out of it by saying we'll speak with you first. Since you have shown some remorse, we want you to spend the rest of the day thinking about what you said to Suzanne. When you get back to your cottage tonight, write a letter of apology to her. Bring it to us so we can have a look at it and know that you aren't pulling any stupid shit on us. Believe me, if we even see any idiocy in that letter, we'll personally see that you rewrite that letter."

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are free to go," Melody sighed.

The rest of the day came and went. Nick and Sara had their lunch together with their siblings and a few campers sitting close by and watching the cuteness going on. When Boys 12-14 were with Girls 12-14 met again for their swimming period, the counselors made sure that Greg and Suzanne were separated. After the day ended, Nick, Melody and Bridget were at Brian and Sara's cottage for dinner (pizza delivery) and a movie (a rental from a nearby video store). Bridget, Melody and Brian looked in awe as Nick and Sara watched the movie while holding hands and stealing brief glances.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

After having a Sunday brunch with their siblings, Nick and Sara spend some time together. Nick tells Sara a childhood secret. Sara reveals a painful confession. Will their newfound love survive the tales?

A/N: I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter posted. I had selective writer's block. I also had ideas for this chapter that I struggled with and never came into fruition. I'm also in the process of getting my novel published so my fan fiction was in the back burner. I will update current stories and post new ones whenever possible. Thank you for understanding!

WARNING: This chapter contains references to rape and sexual abuse. Reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

The Secret and the Confession

After returning from Sunday brunch with their siblings at a Park City restaurant, Nick and Sara were walking together in an area that was about a mile away from the cottages. They were holding hands and doing some sightseeing. A mourning dove landed on a tree and the teenage couple stared at it for a while.

"Nick, how did you like the brunch?" Sara asked as they continued walking.

"My blueberry pancakes with sausage was one of the best I have ever eaten," Nick replied. "How was your Greek omelet?"

"It was delicious!" she smiled. "It's slightly different than what I have in the San Francisco area, but it's great."

They ventured further out until the stopped and looked at a tranquil stream. Nick released Sara's hand and looked at her. She looked at him with concern.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"Sara, I need to tell you something that happened to me as a little boy," Nick sighed heavily.

"You can tell me anything you want," she reassured him. "If you want me to keep it a secret, I can do that."

"Thank you," he smirked softly. "I have never told anyone this, not even Melody."

"Go on," she told me. "I am listening."

"When I was nine years old," he continued. "My parents had a fundraising banquet to attend for the Texas Bar Association. Two of my siblings were already living on their own and two sisters were attending college in Vermont and New York. Melody and Bridget went to their friends' places to attend birthday parties. A last minute babysitter was called to babysit for me. She was an aunt of Karin's friend and seemed to be a nice and trusting middle age woman. I learned that night appearances can be deceiving. After I ate my dinner, did my homework and watch a little TV, I went to sleep. I don't remember how long I was, but I woke up feeling a cold hand on my chest."

"Oh no, don't tell me she-" Sara interrupted.

"You haven't heard the worst," Nick was close to tears. "I opened my eyes and saw it belonged to the babysitter. I wanted to scream, but she quieted me. Her hand went from my chest to my private area and touched my penis. I yelped and screamed for her to leave me alone. She ignored me cries to stop and continued to molest me. She did stop after a while and told me not to tell anyone. After she left, I got up from bed, sobbed, went to the bathroom and threw up. I sat on my bed in the dark and stared at the door waiting for my parents, Bridget and Melody to get home."

Sara was stunned after hearing Nick's story. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and she embraced him.

"Nicky, I am so sorry you had to go through something so awful," she soothed him as he cried. "I didn't know before."

"You couldn't have known," Nick calmed down enough. "I tried to forget about it and live my life as if it never happened. However, I couldn't sleep in my old bedroom without the reminders. I slept in my brother's old bedroom until he came home for a visit and saw me sleeping there. He wanted to know why and I couldn't tell him the truth. Eventually, I had a new bedroom and better memories."

"One thing puzzles me," she said. "After this incident, I thought you would shy away from girls. How have you managed that?"

"Sara, like I said before," he replied. "I tried to move on and forget about the babysitter. It wasn't easy, but I managed to do it. As for girls, you are with me and that's the most important thing now."

"Nicky, I have a confession to make," she gently released him from her embrace. "I haven't told anybody I know about this, not even Brian or my parents."

"I am a good listener," he reassured her.

"When I was in the eighth grade," she started. "I was invited to the school dance by a nerdy looking boy. It seemed innocent and we were having a good time. After it was over, we went to the beach and took a walk. When we got to an isolated area, he forcibly took off my clothes and his and tried to rape me."

Nick's jaw dropped in shock as he listened to her confession. He wanted to say something, but didn't so Sara could finish with her story.

"I screamed and beat at him to get him off me," Sara continued. "Despite his geeky appearance, he wasn't a weakling. He was on top of me until I grabbed my purse and hit him on his head with it. Quickly put my clothes back on and ran as fast as I could back to the school. I put on a happy face and didn't let anyone know what happened. You were the first boy that I felt comfortable around."

Nick pulled her into an embrace and let her cry.

"I am here," he whispered. "You are safe!"

"So are you," she replied.

"If I had been at that beach," he added. "I would have made him sing soprano or hang him by his underwear on the school flagpole."

"I would love to confront that bitch," she looked at him. "She would be warned that if she ever fondled another child, her hands will be super glued to her naked back with the palms down."

Nick smiled as he wiped Sara's tears with his thumbs and hugged her again. She held him tighter. They were like this for a few more moments until they released each other. Sara and Nick stood next to each other in silence with an arm snaked around the other's shoulder. The sound of the stream flowing was very calming and the young couple enjoyed it. For the next hour, they were looking at the wonders of nature.

"Let's get back before your brother and my sisters are thinking we went to Nevada or Arizona," Nick said.

"Or maybe we are doing something kinky," Sara chuckled.

"I think the snack shop is open today," he smiled. "I'll buy you a scoop or two of ice cream."

"Thank you, Nicky," she beamed.

They walked back to the campgrounds holding hands. Nick and Sara thought about each other's shared painful memory. Although they haven't told anyone about theirs until now, they admired the others bravery in telling someone.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

With Nick's 17th birthday coming up, his sisters conspire with Sara and Brian to plan a surprise celebration.

A/N: After that dark chapter, I thought to write something lighter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Party Planning Conspiracy

"Nick, if you fall asleep on the couch once more," Bridget yelled. "Melody and I will have to drag your ass to your bed."

"Let me crash here," Nick whined. "I had a horrible day! My charges were giving both Brian and I grief."

Melody looked at Bridget and the two sisters exchange evil smirks. They approached the groggy teenager and each sister grabbed an arm. They slowly took him to his room. Melody continued to hold Nick while Bridget turned down his bed. The two young women gently put their brother in his bed and tucked him in. They kissed him good night, made sure he was asleep, turned off the light and closed the door.

"Bridget, hurry up and get the keys!" Melody whispered. "We have to be at Brian and Sara's cottage soon."

"Mel, shut up!" Bridget whispered back. "Nick will wake up and find out what we are up to."

"You've seen Nick at the couch," Melody hissed. "He couldn't stay awake for more than a minute."

"Let's go before Brian and Sara think we have gone to Mars," Bridget whispered.

Melody and Bridget left the cottage and locked the door. They arrived at the Sidle cottage a few minutes later. Brian opened the door to let them in.

"Is Nick with you?" Sara asked.

"He's back in our cottage asleep," Bridget drawled.

"If he knows what's good for him," Melody added. "He'd better stay in bed and not look for us."

"We are glad that you are here," Brian smiled. "Would anyone care for something to eat and/or drink?"

"We'll have some water and cookies," Melody replied.

Brian went to the kitchen to get a box of Oreos and a pitcher of water. He returned to get four glasses and napkins. Sara and Bridget sat on the floor while Melody and Brian sat on the couch.

"Can you tell us why you wanted a meeting without Nick?" Sara asked.

"His birthday is coming up next week," Bridget explained. "He is going to be 17. I was thinking to either have a party at our cottage or take him out to dinner."

"We want to surprise him," Melody added.

"I don't think we could come up with a surprise party in a few days," Brian protested. "Taking him out for dinner would be a better idea."

"I agree with my brother," Sara said.

"Do you want to go to that same restaurant we went for Sunday brunch?" Bridget asked.

"That would be a great idea!" Melody beamed. "The food was excellent and they also have awesome desserts."

"That settles it," Brian leaned back. "We are going there to celebrate Nick's birthday. Who wants to volunteer to make the reservations?"

"I will," Bridget replied. "I shall call them while you are dealing with the kids."

"Don't tell Nick or show body language indicating our surprise," Melody said to Sara and Brian. "He wants to go into criminal justice field. If you give him a look that suggests you have conspired with somebody about something, he will find out what it is. He'll probably tickle it out of you. Just act like normal and don't tell him anything about the plan."

"We won't say a thing," Brian and Sara promised in unison.

"Would 7:00 be okay?" Bridget asked.

"That time would be great," Sara replied. "Nick and I have our CIT meeting at 4:30, but it is only for about half an hour."

"7:00, it is," Brian smiled.

"That settles things about Nick's birthday," Melody sighed. "I can't wait to see the look on my little brother's face when we surprise him."

Melody, Brian, Sara and Bridget continued to discuss the plan. Bridget agreed to blindfold Nick when he arrives at the cottage. If he asked, Melody or Brian would tell him some bullshit story about a scavenger hunt for the CITs. When they arrive, the blindfold will be removed to reveal his reward.

When most of the cookies were eaten and the pitcher of water was emptied, the meeting ended. Melody and Bridget got up from where they were. Sara and Brian walked with them to the door. They said their good nights and the Stokes sisters left.

A few minutes later, Bridget and Melody entered the cottage. They hoped that Nick was still in bed asleep and not on the couch. When the saw the empty couch, they were relieved. Bridget followed Melody to check on their brother. Melody turned on the light in the room. Nick was still asleep and didn't react to the light being turned on. After being satisfied that he was sleeping, Melody turned of the light and closed the door.

"I guess we have to be thankful of his exhausting day," Melody whispered. "It seemed like he didn't notice we were gone."

"Don't let him know what we're up to," Bridget hissed and yawned. "I am going to bed now. Good night!"

"Good night," Melody replied.

Melody sat on the couch and watched some TV at a low volume. About an hour later, she turned it off and went to her room.

Next week, Nick won't know what would hit him, she thought as she fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Nick celebrates his 17th birthday and he gets a special treat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

August 18, 1988

Melody and Bridget walked into Nick's room and found him sprawled on his bed and asleep. Bridget was carrying a tray containing a plate of pancakes, a glass of milk and a smaller glass of orange juice. Melody thought of a way of waking her now 17 year old brother that wouldn't scare him.

"Wake up, Nicky," Melody said.

There was a loud groan that sounded more like a loud growl. Nick opened his eyes to see his two sisters in his room with a bed tray. He stretched and sat up with curious expression on his face.

"Oh, I am having breakfast in bed," Nick smiled. "What seems to be the occasion? The camp director made me CIT of the Day."

"Nicholas, you could be such an idiot at times!" Bridget couldn't believe her kid brother being clueless.

"It's your birthday," Melody reminded him as she placed the bed tray over his lap. "We made you breakfast in bed."

"Let me guess," his curiosity piqued. "You have made me my favorite – pancakes."

"We know our little brother's tastes," Bridget winked. "We also have cards from family and friends that arrived yesterday."

"Really, why didn't you give them to me when you received them?" he asked.

"While you and Melody were hanging out with Sara and Brian," Bridget explained. "Mom called and told me to hide all the birthday cards and tell you not to open them until today."

"I got the point, Bridget!" Nick almost snapped at her.

"Bridget, let the birthday boy eat his breakfast," Melody said. "Nick, when you are finished with your, just holler!"

"I will," Nick smiled after eating a bite of his pancakes.

As he ate his birthday breakfast, he thought about how Brian and the boys of Boys 12-14 would celebrate his birthday. He cringed at the thought that a certain camper would give him something perverted. He wouldn't mind celebrating his birthday with a certain cute brunette CIT from Girls 12-14. In fact, he was hoping to have a separate celebration with just her. Maybe he should combine his celebration with her birthday since hers is next month.

Since next week is the last week, he thought. I should take Sara out for an early birthday celebration. It's a pity that after next week, I'll be back in Texas and she in California. We need to exchange addresses and phone numbers so we could keep in touch until the next time we see each other.

Nick finally finished his breakfast in bed and took the tray off his lap so he could get up from bed. Once out of bed, he stretched once more and yawned loudly. He took the bed tray and went out of his room. He surprised his two sisters, who were expecting him to holler for them to take away the tray and give him his cards.

"Hey Nicky, we told you to holler," Bridget said.

"I am sorry, but I am a big boy," Nick replied with a smile. "I am going be officially a man next year."

"It has been 17 years since you were born after all," Melody insisted. "We just wanted to spoil you before our day in camp started."

"Okay," he smirked.

"Mel, our little brother is grown up," Bridget whispered to her sister and Melody giggled softly.

Nick took the tray to the kitchen, washed the dishes and threw out the napkins. He put the bed tray in the cabinet. He went to the living room and sat besides his sisters. They handed him all the envelops that were addressed to him from their parents, brother and three sisters as well as some of his friends. He opened them one at a time, took out cards, read them and laughed at some of them. The one his parents sent him included a twenty-five dollar gift certificate from one of his favorite stores.

"This is from the two of us," Melody said as she gave Nick a final envelop.

"Thank you," he said.

As soon as Nick opened the pale blue envelop and looked at the card, he was laughing too the point his sisters looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Nicky, do you like the card?" Melody asked.

"I love it," he smiled and embraced his sisters. "I love that Tasmanian Devil and your funny quotes."

"We are glad you like it," Bridget said. "Doesn't the birthday boy have to hit the shower or he will be late for the weekly CIT meeting and see the adorable Sara?"

"Okay, I get the point," he chuckled as he got off the couch and went to shower.

An hour later, Nick joined his fellow CITs in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a seat next to Sara. He sat next to a CIT from one of the youngest groups. As he listened to the camp director telling them on the last day, there will be a party for the campers. The day after that, the counselors and CITs would have theirs. If anyone and his or her family rented a cottage, campers and counselors, they have within 72 hours to clean, pack up and vacate the places.

Another hour later, the meeting ended and the CIT helped themselves to donut holes and juice. Nick finally caught up with Sara as she left the cafeteria. She had been waiting for him to meet her.

"A little birdie told me that today's your birthday," Sara grinned. "Happy 17th, Nicky and I have a card for you."

When he received the yellow envelop, he noticed that it wasn't sealed shut. There was a sticker that was on the flap that closed the envelop. He gently pulled up the sticker and took the card out. After reading the message that was engraved in the card and the one Sara wrote, he was almost in tears.

"Thank you, this is one of the best I have received," he hugged her.

The day at camp was business as usual. There was a 'battle of the sexes' softball game between Boys 12-14 and Girls 12-14. Nick hoped that Greg would cause the girls any trouble or the camper would have to deal with the wrath of Nick Stokes. Luckily, Greg behaved himself and was spared of Nick's wrath, but not of Sara Sidle's infamous death glare. Apparently, she caught him attempted to flirt with one of her charges.

At lunchtime, Nick and Sara sat together and ate their macaroni and cheese with peas and carrots. Some of the campers from their groups came by to wish Nick a Happy Birthday. Brian and Melody brought an iced and decorated full sheet marbled with Bavarian cream filled cake for everyone to celebrate Nick's birthday.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Melody announced. "Today, one of our CITs is having a birthday today, my little brother Nick Stokes. Let's wish him a very happy birthday."

After everyone sang 'Happy Birthday', Nick closed his eyes, made a wish and blew out the candles. There was applause so loud that it could be heard at the pool area. Melody took her camera and took a picture of the cake before it could be destroyed and eaten. Brian and Sara cut the cake into small slices and each slice onto a small paper plate. The put a blue plastic fork next to the cake and served it to every camper, CIT and counselor present. Whatever was left over from this lunch period, would be saved for the others.

"This cake is delicious," Nick smiled.

"It doesn't taste like the cafeteria people made it," Sara commented. "It tastes like someone brought it from a bakery. Could it be that Bridget purchased the cake and managed to smuggle it into the cafeteria?"

"Who cares how it got here!" Nick chuckled. "Let's just enjoy it!"

When lunch was over, the remaining activities of the day went by quickly for Nick. He didn't let Greg's whining about that flirty fish get to him. He was only proud that at least the punk was swimming in the lake. Also, the girls of Girls 12-14 stayed away from Greg just in case he thought about doing or saying anything stupid. His campers invited him to play some basketball with them.

Half and hour after the day was over, Nick just wanted to take a nap for about an hour on the couch. Fifteen minutes into his nap, he felt he was gently shaken. He tried to push the hand away, but the hand kept on gingerly shaking him.

"Nicky, come on," Sara softly coaxed him. "Wake up, your birthday celebration isn't over, yet. August 18 is still young!"

Nick slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked at his sisters, but he noticed Brian and Sara with them. He had to blink his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Sara, what are you and Brian doing here?" he asked.

"We are here to join you, Melody and Bridget in celebrating your 17th birthday," Sara helped him off the couch.

"I made reservations for seven at that restaurant where we had brunch that one Sunday," Bridget said.

"Seven?" Nick was confused. "All I see is you, Melody, Sara, Brian and myself."

"While the four of you were at camp today," Bridget started. "Mom and Dad called to wish Nick a happy 17th. I thought that they were still in Dallas when they called."

"Were they?" Melody asked.

"No, they are in Park City," Bridget nearly gasped. "They flew to Las Vegas about a week ago. They stayed there for two days and drove to Springdale, Utah. They spent three days and visited Zion National Park. Mom told me the place was beautiful and we should check it out before we leave. Now, they are at Park City. I told them that I made reservations for dinner for the five of us thinking that they wouldn't be there. I called the restaurant to ask if I could change the number in the party from five to seven. They told me that I could and they updated the information."

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Nick asked.

"They are going to meet us there," Bridget replied.

"When do we have to be there?" Sara asked pretending to forget about the meeting that they had a week before in the Sidle cottage.

"We have to be there before 7:00," Brian answered. "Are we going to call a car service to get there?"

"You are not going to believe this," Bridget replied. "When Dad found about our going to this restaurant, he called for limousine service to take the five of us to and from there."

"Since you are the only one that is still wearing your t-shirt and shorts," Melody said. "You have to change into something casual, but nice. Get your lazy ass off the couch, go to your room and change."

"Yes, mom," Nick rose up from the couch and rushed into his room.

A few minutes later, Nick emerged from his room looking like he was going to a high school awards dinner. He also put on a small amount of men's cologne that Sara loved the smell of and calmed her down when she needed to.

"Nicky, smile," Bridget said as she wielded a camera and took a picture of him.

"Can that flash get any brighter?" Nick winced. "I feel like I have just been temporarily blinded."

"I am sorry," Bridget sighed.

"Guys, we should be looking out for a limo," Sara insisted. "Also, I am a little thirsty."

"I'll get you a glass of water," Melody said. "Would anyone else care for some water?"

After a few everyone else said yes, Melody went to the kitchen and filled some glasses with water from the plastic jug. She returned a few times to serve her siblings and the Sidles glasses of water. As they sipped the water, they took turns looking out for the limo. The limousine arrived an hour later, and they five young people were on their way to Park City for dinner to celebrate Nick's 17th. When they arrived at the doorstep of the restaurant, two older people were waiting for them. Bridget, Melody and Sara were the first ones out followed by Nick and Brian.

"Mom, Dad, it's a surprise to see you here!" Nick nearly shouted after his parents hugged and kissed their daughters and Sara.

"Pancho, we decided to take a vacation to Vegas and Utah," Bill Stokes said as he shook his son's and Brian's hands.

"Nicholas, since we were nearby the campsite and it's your birthday," Jillian added. "We thought to surprise you with our presence."

"Bridget tipped me off," Nick chuckled. "Given that, I am glad you are here!"

"Let's go inside before they give away our reservations," Bridget huffed.

Once they were seated and given menus, their server took the drink orders. They requested iced tea or mineral water. When they were ready to order their meals, the server came and took the orders. Jillian requested the fish of the day broiled with mixed vegetables and orzo. Bill had the surf and turf with baked potato. The birthday boy ordered a filet mignon with a medley of rice and vegetables. Bridget, Melody and Sara all ordered pasta primavera with chicken. Brian ordered shrimp scampi. Two large house salads with dressing on the side for everyone to share were also ordered.

"Sara, is my son treating you okay?" Bill asked.

"Nick is the perfect young gentleman," Sara smiled. "You and Jillian raised a wonderful boy."

"I heard that," Nick chuckled.

"Did you give Sara any grief?" Jillian asked Nick.

"No way, Mom, I treated her like a lady," Nick reassured his mother. "One of my charges tried to flirt with her, but he gave up and started harassing Melody and Sara's girls."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I may add that Nick has been a wonderful counselor in training," Brian told them.

"Melody is a wonderful and patient mentor," Sara added.

The conversation continued as they were served the salads followed by their main courses. Bill and Jillian updated their three youngest kids about the older siblings. They also mentioned that Nick's favorite horse Stardust gave birth to beautiful and healthy filly. She didn't have a name yet and Nick suggested Lantana for the new horse. Karin just got engaged to a fellow law school student. The two are planning a January 1990 wedding. Brian, Melody, Sara and Nick discussed their own experiences as day camp staff members. Their talking was interrupted when the server came by to take away empty or partially empty plates. Jillian told the server that her it's her son's birthday. The server told her that they have a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting that serves eight and Jillian told the person that it would be perfect.

Five minutes later, their server brought the cake and was flanked by a few colleagues. Along with the party, they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Nick and the entire restaurant applauded. Sara kissed Nick and the cake was served. When the check arrived, Bill paid it with his credit card.

"Thank you for dinner, Cisco," Nick said after they left the restaurant.

"Pancho, thank Bridget for putting this together," Bill told.

"I know," Nick smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Sara and Brian said in unison.

"The pleasure's ours," Jillian smiled.

The limousine arrived to pick up Nick, Sara, Bridget, Melody and Brian. When they arrived at the cottage area of the campgrounds, they gave the drive a decent tip. Melody and Bridget immediately went to their cottage. Brian took a brief walk before entering the Sidle cottage. Nick walked Sara to her cottage and they kissed a few times while at the doorstep.

"Nicky, I had a really good time tonight," Sara smiled.

"This is one of the best birthdays I have ever celebrated," Nick beamed. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick and Happy Birthday," she cooed. "See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you and I'll see you later," he said.

After Sara entered the cottage, Nick walked to his only to be met by his inquisitive sisters.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

After the camp session ends and the cottages were empty, Nick and Sara spend their last day in Utah in Salt Lake City before boarding flights to Dallas-Fort Worth and San Francisco respectively.

A/N: No, this isn't the last chapter. I will have one more chapter or two that will have Nick and Sara reunited as 29 year old CSIs in 2000.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

Going Home

Nick and Sara spent a day together in Salt Lake City before they went their separate ways. He gave her a special treat for her birthday a few weeks earlier. They went for a brunch at a highly recommended restaurant with his parents and sisters and her brother. Nick gave her a mystery novel she'd probably enjoy. They exchanged contact information. Since their flights were with the same airline, Nick and Sara were able to spend some time before one of their flights stated the boarding call.

"Sara, when does your flight leave?" Nick asked.

She looked at her ticket and boarding pass and told him that her and Brian's flight leaves at 4:16. She asked him about when his and his family's flight leaves for Dallas-Fort Worth. He replied that his flight leaves at 4:28.

Bill, Jillian, Bridget, Melody and Brian were sitting at in area being the gates for the San Francisco and Dallas-Fort Worth bound flights. Nick and Sara were walking around the terminal searching for a place to have a snack and to talk before they went their separate ways.

"Nick, I am going to miss you so much when I get to Tamales Bay," Sara was somber.

"I'll miss you when I get back to Dallas," Nick pouted. "Let's keep in touch."

"We'll write once a week and call once a month," Sara perked up. "Even if it is just about something really silly, we should keep that connection."

"I'd really like that," Nick smiled.

They talked for another fifteen minutes until Melody told them that soon they had to come back to the gates. It was time for the boarding call and she would be mad if either Sara or Nick missed the flight. At about 3:46, the boarding call for Sara and Brian's flight started. Sara and Brian said their goodbyes to Bill, Jillian, Bridget, Melody and Nick. Sara and Nick embraced and kissed each other. As soon as Brian and Sara gave the attendant their boarding passes and entered the jetway, the boarding call for the Stokes' flight started. Nick looked as the Sidle siblings went to their flight and a tear slid down his face.

"Hey Pancho, it's time to get in the plane," Bill said. "You exchanged addresses and phone numbers with Sara. She'll write to you and you to her."

Nick nodded as he joined his parents and sisters to board their flight.

_San Francisco Bound Flight_

After finishing her supper, Sara took out a postcard she had bought at a souvenir shop and a pen from her bag. She still had her tray table opened, but she cleaned it up so she wouldn't ruin the postcard. She started writing on the postcard.

_Dear Nick,_

_Summer with you was fun! I am very happy to have met a person as special as you are! KIT (Keep in touch)!_

_Love, Sara_

After arriving in San Francisco, Sara put a stamp on the postcard and wrote Nick's name and address and mailed it at the nearest post office.

_Dallas-Fort Worth Bound Flight_

Bill and Jillian were asleep in their seats. Melody and Bridget were playing some game. Nick was writing on a postcard he bought the week before at Park City.

_Dear Sara,_

_I am glad to meet a girl beautiful and smart as you are. You made the summer awesome! Hope to hear from you real soon._

_Love, Nick_

He addressed it to Sara and put the only stamp he had left from a book of stamps purchased before he left Dallas. After landing in Dallas, he put it the mailbox near his home.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Bill and Jillian Stokes had gone with Nick and Melody a few times to the Sidle's bed and breakfast on a few occasions. Nick and Sara have kept in touch regularly until 1994 when they started working in Law Enforcement (Nick in Dallas, Sara in San Francisco). They really lost touch in 1997 when Nick moved to Las Vegas to work for LVPD crime lab. Three people: Holly Gribbs, Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown may bring Nick and Sara back together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian and the rest of CSI. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here.

October 2000

_Twelve Years Later_

"Congratulations, Nicky my boy, you are now a CSI Level three!" Gil Grissom told a now 29 year old Nick Stokes.

"Woooo!" Nick smiled.

"It's time to celebrate," Catherine Willows shouted. "Breakfast is on me!"

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration," Jim Brass said. "Holly Gribbs has been shot. She is in surgery and not expected to live! We are pulling a double, so change your socks." He then made the next statement to Warrick Brown. "Brown, I am putting you on administrative leave pending an investigation of your whereabouts instead of shadowing Holly."

_Break Room – Sometime Later_

"I don't want IA putting their filthy paws on this so I am bringing in Sara Sidle," Grissom announced.

"Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked.

That name sounds very familiar, Nick thought. I am not sure if she is the same Sara Sidle I went to day camp with as a CIT. I will find out soon.

"Who is that?" Warrick asked.

"She is a CSI from San Francisco, someone I trust," Grissom replied.

"Oh great, another person sniffing around," Catherine hissed.

"Warrick go home and get your story straight before Sara arrives," Grissom said. "Nicky, you are with me on the jumper case."

"You got it," Nick replied and the two men left.

_Rooftop of Hotel_

"That's Meyer's dust, you'll never get that off," Grissom told Nick as the younger man tried to get the dust off his maroon shirt. "It lowers the cooling bills and saves energy."

"Grissom, how do you know all about this crap?" Nick asked.

"Nick, that's part of our job," Grissom responded. "I am going down to see the results of the dummy toss."

Once Grissom was on ground, there was already an audience. It was as if they saw Grissom as a street magician.

"It's time to commence Operation Norman," Grissom announced.

Nick threw three dummies each in a different way. The audience below was cheering for each dummy tossed.

"Yes! Yes!" Grissom said as photographed each dummy. "Norman pushed. Norman jumped. Norman fell."

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" a young woman's voice asked.

"Sara Sidle, I recognize your voice anywhere," Grissom turned around.

"It's me!" Sara chuckled. "You know that you could have used computer simulation."

"Newton dropped apples," Grissom told her. "I drop dummies. I have to see it in real time."

"How's Holly Gribbs doing?" she asked.

"She's still in surgery and the prognosis isn't good," Grissom shook his head solemnly. "Sara, I have so many unanswered questions."

"The only question I am concerned with is why Warrick Brown left the crime scene," Sara replied. "You told me he was supposed to shadow Holly."

"Why don't you go the crime lab and get to know some of the people who work with Warrick?" Grissom suggested.

"I shall do that," she smiled.

_Crime Lab Break Room_

Sara Sidle was sitting in the break room after she tried to look for Warrick, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She was reunited with Greg Sanders at the DNA lab and was surprised at how he had matured since he was a 13 year old camper when she was a barely 17 year old CIT in that Utah day camp. Still, he had some quarks, but she was amazed the now 25 year old had grown. How ever another somewhat familiar young man entered the break room.

"Sara Sidle?" he asked.

"Nick Stokes, I can't believe you are here!" she got up and they embraced.

"Do you know each other?" Grissom cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Sara and I were counselors in training or CITs at a day camp in Utah," Nick replied.

"That was back in the summer of 1988," Sara added. "We kept in touch on a regular basis until we were to busy to keep regular contact."

"It was my fault," Nick said. "I didn't tell you that I moved to Vegas."

"No, it's mine," she countered. "I kept very crazy hours at the San Francisco crime lab."

"We were both at fault," Nick smirked. "We are here together and that's forgiveness enough."

"Grissom, have you seen a Catherine Willows around here?" Sara asked.

"She is probably in the layout room," Grissom told her and showed her where it's located.

"Sara, after shift, would you like to get together for lunch and do some catching up?" Nick asked. "I know of a diner nearby that has above decent food."

"I'd love that," she smiled.

Grissom and Nick left for the layout room while Sara searched for Catherine.

_About an Hour After Shift_

"I still can't believe we completely stopped writing and calling three years ago," Nick groaned.

"Actually, the contact dwindled after we graduated from college," Sara shook her head.

"I am happy that we both took equal responsibility for that," he smiled.

There was silence so they could take a few bites of their burgers. (A/N: This was a few months before the incident with Grissom and the pig, Sara still ate meat at this point!)

"So, are your parents still living in Tamales Bay?" Nick asked.

"My parents still live in Tamales Bay," Sara smiled. "They still own that bed and breakfast."

"So, how has Brian been?" Nick asked.

"He's doing really well," Sara replied. "He is married and has a four year daughter named Melody. My sister-in-law is now pregnant with fraternal twins – a boy and a girl. He just became the one of the youngest vice presidents of his company. His wife is a work at home mom. How have Bridget, Melody and your parents been?"

"Bridget is now a veterinarian specializing in cats," he answered. "She's happily married and has a son and a daughter. Melody followed our parents' footsteps and became a lawyer, but she is in private practice after working for the Austin District Attorney's office for two years. She is also married and has a daughter. She is due to give birth to her second daughter sometime next month. My mother is still a public defender in Dallas. My dad was recently appointed to the Texas state Supreme Court."

"Wow, you are the son of a state Supreme Court judge," she beamed.

"It's one of the reasons that I moved from Dallas to Vegas," he explained. "I love my family and Dallas. However, it is difficult to be a cop or criminalist living under the shadow of a prominent family. I wanted to be in a place where I am not known as somebody's younger brother or the youngest of Judge Bill and Public Defender Jillian Stokes' seven kids. Las Vegas is just a place where I am known as a criminalist and not by my family."

"Sometimes my parents ask why I decided to go into law enforcement," she commented. "I told them that I want to see justice served."

Sara took a bite of her food and a sip of her drink. Nick looked at her with an express that he wanted to tell or ask her something.

"Sara, how do you know Grissom?" he asked.

"When I was a student in Harvard," she explained. "I was studying Physics, but I took other science courses as well as my core requirements. One day, Gil Grissom was on campus giving a talk about forensic entomology. I went out of curiosity and there a discussion session at the end of his talk. I caught him as he was about to leave and started a conversation with him. He invited me for coffee and we talked for hours. When he learned that I had graduated, he offered me a job as a CSI in the San Francisco. A few years later, he transferred here for a supervisory position. How did you meet him?"

"It was when I was interviewed for the CSI level one position they had posted," he responded. "I was offered the job and started working for him in the lab and field."

After their dessert arrived, they continued their conversation. Nick paid the bill and took Sara to her hotel. He offered to take her apartment hunting the next day since she would likely become a permanent member of the lab. She agreed to his offer. They kissed each other before he left the hotel and she went to her room.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Summer Camp

Pairing: Sara and Nick (Snickers)

Ever since their reunion at the LVPD crime lab, Nick and Sara had been dating on-again and off-again. During their off period, Sara had been seeing Hank Peddigrew until she learned he had a girlfriend while they dated. Now, Sara is with Nick and this time it's on for good. What does the future hold for them? This takes place after Rashomama.

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I am not sure if I am going to do a sequel to this story or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara, Greg, Bill and Jillian and the rest of CSI. I do own Nick's sisters Melody and Bridget, Sara's brother Brian and anyone else mentioned here. If I had owned CSI, I would have persuaded Jorja (Sara) to stay on the show. I would also hook Sara up with Nick. I'd also get Grissom and Lady Heather together.

The Wedding of Nicholas Stokes and Sara Sidle

Nick stood at the altar of the church with Warrick, Greg, Billy (Nick's brother), Brian and Sara's favorite male cousin as his groomsmen. He was looking forward to this day for some time since he was reunited with his summer camp sweetheart. Even though it took them almost six years to get to this point, it was worth it.

"Are you nervous?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nick replied. "I am not sure about Sara."

"I am pretty sure that she is just as nervous as you are," Warrick reassured his friend. "Think about the dress she will be wearing, you will finally get to see it."

"I think I remember Catherine paying one of Sam Braun's friends to guard it from me," Nick chuckled. "Man that old guy could still chase someone about 30 years younger. I am grateful that her father didn't come to my house personally to beat me up."

"You shouldn't have tried to sneak a peek," Warrick smirked. "Today, you will be rewarded."

_Bridal Party_

"Nicky will be pleasantly surprised when he sees what a beautiful bride you are, Sara," Catherine gasped. "He'll love the dress you pick out."

"Catherine, the credit for this was partially yours," Sara chuckled. "You have impeccable tastes in wedding dresses."

"Been there, done that," Catherine replied. "However, when I married Eddie, I didn't have as good taste in dresses as I do now. Besides, that dress looks gorgeous on you."

"Is it true you paid a friend of your father's to guard from Nick's prying eyes?" Sara asked.

"I wanted him to see it on the wedding day," Catherine replied. "I couldn't believe that old man chased him away."

There was a knock on the door, and Lindsey rushed to answer.

"You are so lucky, Uncle Gil," Lindsey greeted the man entering. "If it was Nick, I wouldn't open this door."

"I think he knows that it's bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding," Grissom laughed. "Nick is at the altar with his brother, Sara's brother, Greg and Warrick as well as a few friends and fraternity brothers."

"You should see the bridal party," Sara said. "Nick has a lot of family, so I had to include as many sisters and nieces in my party as I could and still accommodate my niece, Brian's wife, best college roommate and a few friends from college.

"I am sure that your party would break the record for highest number of bridal party members," Grissom chuckled. "Sara, are you ready to become Mrs. Nicholas Stokes?"

"More than ever!" Sara smiled with excitement. "I somehow knew since we had met at day camp that we would meet again and get married."

"Good, it's time to walk you down the aisle," Grissom told her. "Nick is getting too wound up about becoming a married man."

_A few moments later_

Sara had a bouquet clutched with both hands and Grissom looped one arm around one of hers. The music started to play as they walked down the aisle. The minister asked who gives away the bride. Grissom replied by saying he does as he brought Sara to a very happy Nick. The couple joined hands and went to the altar and faced each other. The minister talked briefly about marriage and about Nick and Sara. Since, they wrote their vows, they exchanged them with a great deal of their hearts. The ceremony continued with the exchange of rings.

"And now with the power vested in me by the State of Nevada," the minister said. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick and Sara embraced each other and kiss each other passionately. That kiss lasted until they both needed air.

"It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes!" the minister shouted happily.

The audience stood up as Nick and Sara took their first walk as a married couple. The exited the church and into a carriage for a trip around the Strip and to the Bellagio where the reception would be held. This was a gift courtesy of Sam Braun.

"I can't believe I am Mrs. Nicholas Stokes," Sara said as she leaned on her head on her husband.

"Hey, you are now Sara Sidle-Stokes," Nick told her. "We are in the year 2006, not 1906."

"I love you, Nicky," she happily sighed.

"I love you too, Sunshine," he replied with his Texas size smile.

Upon their arrival at the Bellagio for the reception, Nick and Sara had their first dance as a wedded couple. As the celebration went on, there was eating, dancing and drinking. Brian and one of Nick's sisters each made a speech welcoming Nick or Sara to the family. During the cake cutting, Nick and Sara fed each other cake and smashed some of it on their faces. The champagne toast followed and everyone got a small slice of the wedding cake. Lady Heather caught Sara's bouquet while Grissom caught the garter.

At the end of the reception, everyone went their separate ways. The newlyweds headed off to their honeymoon. Where did they go? The place near where they first met Park City, Utah, of course!

THE END!


End file.
